


Wayward Charge

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: LIJ's personal assistant has to hunt down the wayward Hiromu





	1. Wayward Charge

“For one in your lives can you guys just fucking listen!” You shouted over the cacophony of noises echoing throughout the Los Ingobernables’ locker room gaining immediate silence as your shout caught their attention. Of course, this was the negative of having their attention, as they were all looking at you as if deciding the best way to get you naked. Steeling yourself against the attention you began prattling out orders in no mood for further bullshit from any of them. 

Hiromu?” You paused just now realizing Hiromu Takahashi was nowhere to be found in the locker room. “Where’s Hiromu?” You asked his brothers, eyes narrowing as they all shrugged innocently while the expressions on their faces clearly said they knew exactly where he was. But, you had already learned they weren’t going to tell you a damn thing. They didn’t even try to negotiate with you as they did with just about everything else. When it came to their fellow stablemates, you couldn’t pry information out with a crowbar. They did not spill. 

“Okay, moving on. Seiya, you need to get to the studio. You have a photo shoot starting in ten minutes. Go!” You told him sharply, glaring as he insolently rose to his feet and took his sweet time exiting the locker room.

“Tetsuya. You needed to be in design five minutes ago. You’ve got new merch to go over.” You told him, mouth practically dropping when he rose to his feet and left the locker room without a word. Being as you didn’t trust Naito further than you could throw him you made a mental note to swing by design during your search for Hiromu. 

“Bushi, Evil,” You said turning to your last two trouble makers. “You have a press conference with Okada and Gedo about your tag match tonight. You need to head that direction now.” As the room emptied up you sent up a quick prayer that they would all make it where they needed to be. You also sent up a quick thank you that the one missing member didn’t have anything on the schedule until the afternoon. 

You took a few moments to yourself sinking into the leather couch in the room, enjoying the rare silence and moment alone. It was so hard getting time alone with the LIJ boys. They were definitely a handful. Finally heaving a sigh you pushed to your feet and headed out into the building intent on hunting down your wayward charge. 

An hour later you were in tears. You had searched every damn nook and cranny in the entire place not finding hide nor hair of Hiromu Takahashi or his damnable stuffed cat Daryl. You were now in a full blown panic as time was ticking on getting Hiromu where he needed to be. You could already see yourself being fired. The one requirement of your job was to always know where the LIJ members were, and you had failed. You hadn’t even realized Hiromu was gone. The man was a complete chatterbox, how did you not notice he was missing? You chastised yourself as you walked through the sidewalk bridge that connected the arena to your hotel. You just wanted to get into your bed and cry your eyes out as you watched your dreams float down the drain. As much as you bitched and moaned about it, you did truly love your job. It paid well above average for the position, as well as gave you a per diem for traveling expenses. It was incredibly difficult to find work in Japan as well, so you knew as soon as you were fired, your work visa would be revoked and you would be sent back home. Home where you had nothing. You had left everything behind to head here for this new opportunity, and you had no family to speak of, leaving you truly on your own. 

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t even notice the figure lying on your bed until you had thrown your purse on top of the little table in the room and turned around to flop on the bed. You screamed, slamming your hand over your heart as it pounded in fear. 

“Jesus Christ Hiromu, what the hell are you doing in my room,” You asked, panic subsiding as you recognized the man on your bed. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

Hiromu just sat silently, tilting his head slightly as he studied you with a slight smirk. 

“Oh, now you’re quiet.” You complained with a roll of your eyes. “You need to go Hiromu. Go to your own room and get ready for your interview. You have two hours.” 

You heaved a breath of frustration when the man didn’t budge, just staring at you with his damn cat in his arms. It was then that you noticed the little blue book on the bed next to Hiromu’s leg and your heart once again began racing. Your eyes darted from Hiromu’s face to the book and back again, the grin on Hiromu’s face growing wider as he read the panic in your face.

“I read your diary,” He said with almost wicked glee. 

“Oh, fuck me,” You moaned in humiliation as you remembered exactly what you had written in that book, in extreme detail, about your fantasy starring the members of LIJ. 

“Exactly.” Hiromu said with a leer.


	2. Won't Say a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering reader's diary Hiromu exacts a price for his silence

“I cannot believe you invaded my privacy like that Hiromu. What is wrong with you?” You scolded the man who looked anything but repentant. You really could not believe the nerve of these guys. It was one thing after another with them.

You paced around the hotel room, casting glares at Hiromu on every pass, trying to figure out how to get the annoying man out of your room and to go do his interviews. 

“You shouldn’t have left it laying around in the open,” He said with a lazy shrug, still watching you with that dirty smile. 

“Yes, lying around in the open, in my PRIVATE hotel room.” You snapped back. “Speaking of, what the hell are you doing in here in the first place?” He still hadn’t answered that question.

“Let’s not evade the issue at hand Y/N,” Hiromu said. “Let’s talk about this naughty, naughty diary of yours. I never would have guessed you were so filthy minded. It would be a shame for this to get out.” 

“What are you after Hiromu?” You asked frankly.

“I want to do what you wrote in here,” He said waving the little book. “I want you between my knees blowing me and then I want you to ride me.” 

“What if I say no?” You asked pausing in your pacing next to the window, staring out across the gardens in the hotel atrium.

“Then I take your diary to my brothers and let them have a look at it and see what they think.” Hiromu said with a smile. “I don’t know what the hang up is Y/N, I’m only offering you want you want.” 

You knew he was right, that was exactly what you had written down and what you fantasized about, but it was different having it thrown in your face and used as blackmail materials. You considered the situation carefully, trying to come up with the best option for both yourself and your career. You already knew that no help would come from the New Japan company. That was made quite clear when you accepted your appointment contract. 

“Fine. I’ll fuck you. But you better not say a damn word to anybody about that diary, do you understand me?” You said to him, your sternest expression on your face so he would know how serious you were. 

“Oh, don’t you worry. I won’t say a word.” Hiromu promised. “Now get naked and come suck my dick.”


	3. Didn't Say a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu figures a way around his promise to not say a word

Hiromu Takahashi skipped happily through the halls of the arena on his way to the locker room he shared with his Los Ingobernables brothers. He hoped they were all there as he couldn’t wait to share his discovery. In his right hand he cradled Daryl and in the left a little blue diary was held. After some amazing acrobatics between the sheets Y/N had been so angry at both herself and Hiromu that she hadn’t even noticed him grabbing the little book on his way out the door. 

Bursting into the locker Hiromu was happy to see all four of his brethren lounging in the room. 

“I have something to tell you,” He said in a singsong voice before his shoulders slumped. “Wait, I said I wouldn’t say a word about it.” He perked right back up though as he realized he didn’t have to say a thing. “I have something to show you.” He sang again, tossing the little book on the table in the middle of the room. 

“What’s this Hiromu?” Bushi asked lifting up the little book and looking at the cover. 

“I can’t say what it is because I promised, but I would highly suggest you all take a look at it.” Hiromu nodded, satisfied that he had kept his promise not to say a word, while also imparting vital knowledge to his brothers. 

Bushi raised an eyebrow, but opened to the first page interest growing as he quickly realized it was a diary. He sat up in further attention as he realized just who’s diary he was reading. Quickly skimming through the pages his grin grew as he read various fantasies starring himself and the rest of LIJ while they curiously gathered around.

“Nice Hiromu, give me some love.” Bushi said holding out his fist for a bump from Hiromu as he passed the diary to Naito. Hiromu sat with a giddy smile as his stable leader read through the diary, the smirk on Naito’s face growing with every page he read. 

“Very interesting read indeed,” Naito said with a nod of appreciation towards Hiromu as the remaining members huddled around the book. “Now the question is what to do with the information.” 

“I did pages 5, 15 and 21.” Hiromu said proudly, chuckling when Sanada hurriedly flipped to the listed pages, an impressed eyebrow arching as he looked over at Hiromu.

“Really, Page 21? Who knew Y/N was such a freak,” Sanada laughed.

Just at that moment you furiously slammed through the locker room door, ignoring everyone but the target of your wrath. Seeing him sitting there with a smug grin on his face pushed you over the edge and before you knew it your hand had landed upside his cheek with a sharp crack.

Hiromu stepped back, his hand reaching to rub his stinging cheek, unable to believe you had actually slapped him. 

“How dare you?” You screeched. “You promised you wouldn’t say a word and the second I turned my back you stole my book.”

“I didn’t break my promise. I didn’t say a word.” Hiromu said with a pout. “Right guys? I didn’t say a word about the diary.” 

“Not a word,” they all chorused, backing their brother.

“Like I’m going to believe them. They would all lie for you in a heartbeat.” You spat. “And I can tell you’re lying since my diary is in Sanada’s fucking hands right now.” 

“I’m not a liar.” Hiromu said offended. “I didn’t tell them about the diary, I just gave it to them. You never told me I couldn’t do that.” 

You stared at the infuriating man, shocked to find he 100 percent believed he didn’t do anything wrong. As far as he was concerned he had kept his promise and still managed to humiliate you on a technicality. 

“You knew what I meant.” You hissed before spinning on your heel to leave the locker room. As you were walking out Naito called to you.

“So Y/N, can we try out Page 2 tonight?” He said, making you shriek in frustration and slam out the door away from the laugh filled locker room.


End file.
